The Battle for Terin
by Autumn's Opportunity
Summary: When a group of Delta Commandos go looking for a group of lost scientist, they find more that just scientists. With aliens trailing them it is a struggle to stay alive each day.
1. Chapter 1

The Battle of Terin

Chapter 1

The whole ship lurched. "What was that?" said Captain Haleos.

"Where coming through the atmosphere," said Sergeant Kritho.

"Send a message to the commandos, I want them on the bridge A.S.A.P."

"Yes sir."

Jon was looking at the data from earth when Mark came up to him. Mark, Jon and their teammates James, Ryan, Caleb, and Reed, were commandos. The year is 2457 and humans traveling to other solar systems was now realty. Earth had become a peaceful planet and now the grasp of humanity had reached to the stars. The only fights that needed military action were from rebels and pirates. A few months ago, a group of scientists had gone to a planet named Terin and disappeared. The government sent some marines after them to search for them, but the marines never called in after reaching the planet. So the United Nations Space Command or the U.N.S.C. sent an army to look. Jon Mark Ryan James Reed and Caleb were on only on 1 of the 5 battle cruisers that were about a kilometer long and held about 1500 troops but they were the only commandoes on any of the ships. They all were part of the elite fighting force called "Delta Squad," the same name as the counter terrorist group of the 21st century. But that group was nowhere near as trained as the Delta squad of this day. The Deltas had the lowest casualty rate out of any militant group. Some in the U.N.S.C. compared them to the Spartans of 3000 years ago. Invincible. Unstoppable. In the middle of this a voice broke Jon's thoughts.

"This is Sergeant Kritho the caption wants all of you on the bridge A.S.A.P."

When they got on the bridge, Caption Haleos said, " We are starting to land on the planet. I want you to take two eagles (drop ships that hold 12 men comfortably) three of you in each, and go to the last known place of the marines and try to find out what happened to them…. well what are you waiting for? GO… O yea and Jon take a squad of 12 marines with you."

The Deltas took a squad of marines and flew to the last know place of the former search group that went missing. The Deltas were completely incased in the must high quality armor of the time. The joints were made out of tightly woven Kevlar. The armor was so protective that it had saved a man when a plasma reactor, a project that humanity had shut down due to high risk, was damaged because of a battle raging inside of it, and shot out a some sort of giant bolt of plasma towards a group of marines led by a commando. The only person that survived was the commando lucky enough to be wearing the Delta armor. The new armor plates protecting the vital parts of his body had some how dispersed the plasma. Also the thick but flexible Kevlar had not burned away. The only injured part of him was the place where the Kevlar was least present such as his hands. Most of the Kevlar was so tightly woven that it had stayed together. During later research it was found that the armor plates in the Delta armor were "energy resistant" meaning that it dispersed most of the laser before it had done any damage. But if the armor was pounded shot after shot, the armor would give away and shots would go through. The armor was tough, but not invincible. The terrain they flew over was a land of rolling hills, streams, and huge rocks. Jon took his helmet off savoring the rushing air, he saw Ryan next to him do the same. The marines relaxed a little bit. It was intimidating to not be able to see the Delta commandos' faces because of the reflective faceplate. James however did not take his off. He once said that he felt vulnerable with his helmet off. His thoughts were interrupted again as the pilots announced that they had found the spot.

James spoke up, "We should land about a half a mile away just in case…" the rest of his sentence trailed away. Jon knew why. They had been told that there might be a slight chance of alien life on Terin. But that was classified information and they could not speak of it in front of the marines. Ryan agreed and Jon told the pilots to land farther away.

When they landed, Jon ordered half of the marines to guard the eagles. They started walking toward the point that the pilots had found. They reached it and nothing was there. They searched until Mark spotted something in the distance. It looked like some sort of crash. They had only gone a half a mile when they found a downed eagle. Jon and Reed went in to take a look, they found the half pilots and marines still strapped in.

"Grab their tags and ammo" Jon said.

After the dead marines had been striped bone dry of their ammo Jon and Reed went back out. Over the comlink they heard Mark say from the front of the eagle,

"Every body get over here!"

When they got over to Mark they found scorch marks all over the front. Not scorch marks from a fire or crash landing but scorch pocket holes from laser shots.

"Okay,' said one of the marines, "This is officially freaky."

"What is going on here?" said another.

"Alright," Jon said, "What I am going to tell you is classified information and you are not allowed to share it with anyone unless given the code Orion's Ocean by a commanding officer. If you share this information when not under that circumstance you will be charged with acts of treason. If you see anyone else sharing that information when not under that circumstance then you will report him immediately. If you do not then you will both be charged with treason. We were given information that there might be a chance of alien life and Terin. And I think that we just found evidence of it."

Chapter 2

When they finally walked away from the crash site they went to rest in the shade of a group of big rocks. When they sat down it was Caleb who noticed their were scorch marks all over the rocks on one side of the group and what looked like bullet holes on the other side. When he mentioned it to the others they started searching the scorched side of the rocks until they heard a marine yell

"Get over here, all of you!"

They had sent the marines to with James to search the side with the holes. When they arrived they all saw a body riddled with bullets. The body was not human.

"Aliens!" shouted Reed.

"Get back to the ships" yelled Jon

They literally sprinted the half-mile back to the eagle. When they got there they saw that the marines were all sprawled across the ground surrounding the destroyed eagles. There was blood everywhere.

"Call for backup" said Jon.

"Working on it…" said Mark, "…can't were being jammed."

"Sir" said Ryan, his voice calm, " five objects on the radar are moving towards us."

"I can't take this any more!" screamed a marine, and ran, only to be caught in the head with a green blast and crumple to the ground silently. His blood stained the grass red. The dirt eagerly soaked up the blood as if it had tasted human blood before and wanted more.

"They've got lasers," shouted Caleb, "take cover." They all dove behind the Eagles. Crouching low so as not to present any target for the enemy, Jon slid the button on his rifle from auto to burst.

"Switch your guns to burst," said Jon, "we don't want to waste ammo, but were not taking chances." Caleb rolled to the right. This was a common tactic so everyone knew what to do. James and Reed popped up and sprayed the aliens with cover. Caleb came up behind a large rock. He started to climb it. At the top of it, about ten feet in the air, he went prone so the aliens would not see him. Mark took out his sniper and broke cover only long enough for all of them to hear "_crack" "crack"_ then he got back to cover.

"One down" he reported.

A marine whistled, "Good thing you guys are on our side" Another marine broke out of cover to shoot but was hit in the chest with a purple laser that burned straight through him. Before he died he stared at the commandos with a look of horror on his face. He fell to the ground with a bloody smoking hole in his chest.

"They've got a sniper," yelled Caleb.

"Then take him out," shouted Jon. Mark broke cover to take out the sniper. A purple beam flew right past his head. Where the beam struck the ground, molten dirt flew everywhere and a small charred crater was formed. _"Crack"_

"He's net getting back up"

James and Reed jumped out of cover and riddled a small alien with bullets. A small one advanced and took cover behind the rock that Caleb was hiding behind. Caleb stood and jumped off the rock on top of the alien. He tucked into a roll, bounced up, turned around in mid-air, and shot it in the head with his pistol. Ryan fired at the last one but when he hit it, from what seemed like thin air a blue and white substance appeared and covered its body. The alien raised its weapon and fired at Ryan. The gun shot green beams.

"It has a shield," he screamed before taking several shots to the chest. His armor charred, he went down. Jon saw this and quickly formed a plan.

"Take it down," yelled Jon

Caleb fired repeatedly while Jon circled behind the alien. Its shield went down, and before it could do anything Jon hit it on the back. Its spine broke. The alien collapsed. Jon walked up to it and at point blank pointed his gun at its head and fired.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After the battle they checked on Ryan. He stood up and muttered something about amazing armor. They collected the marine's and aliens weapons and set out to find cover. After the battle the alien's bodies were too mangled to study completely. As they set out with the remaining 4 marines they studied the aliens weapons.

"This sniper is amazing," said Mark for the hundredth time.

"Shut up" said Reed for the ninety-fifth. While the commandos examined the weapons, the marines talk quietly among them selves.

Jon studied the alien with the shield's weapon. It was the one that shot the green blast. It had a 2x zoom and shot 18 round counter on the side. Caleb was studying the two weapons that the smaller ones had. It appeared to shoot big pink needles that when they came in contact with something stuck in it and popped. It shot 20 needles per clip. It was a purple gun and had the needles it shot sticking out the top of it.

"Hey Jon" said Mark "the one I shot had a blue circle shaped laser shield, that's why I had to shoot twice. The first shot deflected off of the shield."

"Well did you pick it up?" asked Jon.

"Yea here it is" Mark said.

He pressed a button on what looked like a wristband and out of it came the shield he had described. Everybody stared at it.

"Okay James, shoot it"

"Are you sure" asked James

"When am I not?" said Mark.

"Okay" said James "here it goes"

James shot it with his rifle but the bullets just deflected off it.

"Okay" said Mark "now Jon you shoot it with the alien rifle, lets see what happens."

So Jon shot the shield. But instead of deflecting off it the shield just absorbed it and turned red/orange for a second.

"That's crazy," said Caleb.

"Yeah," said Ryan "that must help in riots."

"Do you know what this means?" asked Jon "were dealing with aliens who have very advanced technology."

They kept walking.

"They are probably going to try to attack us again." Jon said. "Say alert."

"Mark" said Reed, a bit uneasily, "try to call for backup again."

"Ok" said Mark "…were still being jammed again, you know what that means, another welcoming party."

Right then Ryan said

"12 objects on the radar. They're coming from behind us."

"Ok" said Jon "take cover, Mark go prone over by that rock."

Before anybody could see the aliens they heard _crack, crack… crack, crack._

"Two down" said Mark.

When the aliens came into view they suddenly disappeared.

"They have camouflage that makes them invisible!" Jon exclaimed.

Ryan and Reed jumped out of cover and sprayed the area. Three of the aliens appeared when hit and went down, Two others appeared and when hit and vanished again. They exhausted their clips and ducked back into cover. At that moment, a glowing blue grenade appeared from what seemed like thin air, landed on Jon's glove, and stuck to it. Jon ripped the glove of and threw it in the direction it came from. It blew up in a brilliant blue flash and two of the aliens appeared and died. Jon felt he heat of the explosion wash over his bare hand. Blue bolts were appearing from nowhere and pinning down the group. A bolt hit the ground near Jon's hand and spewed molten dirt all over him. He flinched as some landed on his bare hand but didn't stop shooting. To stop shooting is to die in a firefight. James was hit in the leg and fell to the ground. He struggled to stand but fell back down. Reed popped up and provided cover fire as Ryan and Caleb jumped out and pulled James back to cover. When almost back in cover, blue bolts came from the side and, shot after shot, nailed Ryan in the chest. Again he fell, armor smoking, onto the grass. Caleb pulled James with one hand and shot his pistol with the other. The alien dove back to cover but its invisibility generator was hit and it was visible to the world again. Behind the alien's back, only pretending to be dead, Ryan stood up. He jumped at the alien and got it into a headlock. The alien pealed him off and tossed him to the ground. It pounced on him but Ryan plated his feet on its chest and pushed with all his strength. The alien flew a few feet into the air and landed on its back. Before it could recover Ryan pinned it to the ground with his knee and punched it in the face. He punched it twice more before getting up and curb-stomping it. It head crumpled and purple blood spilled everywhere. When everything slowed, 9 alien bodies were laying dead on the ground. Mark said,

"That's weird I saw 12 at first"

Caleb said,

"The rest must of run away." Right then, three glowing dagger-shaped beams appeared from nowhere and stabbed two of the marines. The last two yelled and opened up toward the beams. An alien appeared. It was holding a silvery rod that blue beams were coming from. The marines killed it but before they could run, another alien appeared. It dropped his sword and pulled out a blue/purplish weapon and shot both marines. The weapon spurted blue lasers that hit the marines in the chest. They fell one after the other onto the bloodstained grass. Yet another appeared and pulled out two smaller guns. But before it could shoot, bullets riddled it and its partner. When things slowed down once again Mark said,

"That's all of them." They walked over to the fallen marines. The last one to be shot struggled up. "Got the wind knocked out of me," he said.

"How did you survive?" Reed exclaimed.

On further examination it was found that the other marine that was not stabbed had been shot between his armor plates. The surviving marine's armor was half burned away but generally intact.

"I guess your armor somewhat disperses plasma also," Jon said.

"I wonder what the smaller guns shoot," Ryan thought out loud.

"Well we're not going to let the aliens show us. We need to keep moving," said Ryan.

"James you police the guns and ammo." Jon ordered, "Mark grab the marines tags. We move out in five."

Caleb said,

"I'm almost out of ammo." there was a course "same here-s."

"We could use the alien's weapons," said Mark

"We're going to have to" Jon Replied.

Before they left, they studied the aliens. The smaller ones were about four feet tall. They had a sideways-elongated skull that resembled a football and a large body and legs but scrawny arms. The larger ones were around six to seven feet tall. They also had an elongated skull but this was elongated backwards. Jon was reminded of a 21's century movie they had watched in history class a long tome ago. _Indiana Jones_ and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. It was a classic. The big aliens had large muscles on the arms and legs. Their torsos however were around the same size as an average human's. Both types of aliens had a gray/purple leathery skin. After a few more minuets of examination, they started to walk toward where they guessed the battle cruisers had landed.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours. They walked the landscape sometimes having to find a way around cliffs and shallow places through rivers. It had been a couple hours of walking when Ryan said out loud,

" Where are the animals?" Everyone stopped. Until this moment Jon had not realized that there had been no sight or sound of animals.

"Maybe they hibernate in the spring?" The marine, whose name was Colin, said.

"No…" Jon said. He looked at the other commandoes. There expressions were hidden from him but he could tell from there body language that they were thinking the same thing.

"Animals hide when predators are hunting," Jon said.

"Man," Colin said. "You guys think of the worst case scenarios."

"If we didn't, none of us would be alive right now," James said harshly. Colin was silent.

After a while of silence the commandoes and Colin came to a forest. Not a jungle but a forest with rough underbrush and big trees. They slowed upon entering the it. They walked in a double formation with Colin in the very middle because he was the most vulnerable.

When it started getting dark Jon said,

"We need someone to scout out a camping spot." Caleb volunteered and set out. They waited for fifteen minutes for him to come back. When he didn't they sent Colin to look for him. After a few minuets Caleb returned.

"I found a good spot about a half mile ahead," he said.

"Where is Colin?" Jon said. "We sent him to look for you."

" I didn't see him." Caleb said. That's when they heard a scream the characteristic rattle of automatic weapons fire.


End file.
